Annihilator
The Annihilator is a specialist weapon featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops III and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. It is a high-caliber revolver with six high-penetrating, depleted uranium rounds, and in multiplayer it is exclusive to Seraph and Blackjack. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Campaign The Annihilator can be used in the campaign as a secondary weapon from the Pistols slot. Unlike other handguns, it cannot be customized with camouflages, paintjobs or attachments. Specialist Sebastian Diaz has an Annihilator holstered; it is more noticeable in "New World". Specifications *Ammo: .467 SwS Depleted *Length: 375mm *Weight: 2.2kg *Barrel: 254mm *Production Years: 2040 - Present *Country of Origin: Singapore Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the Annihilator is Seraph's Specialist Weapon. It has very powerful rounds, easily capable of killing enemies in one shot. The Annihilator will usually only become two shots to kill if shooting through objects; however, the Annihilator has high bullet penetration power, meaning that the Annihilator can potentially get one shot kills through light pieces of cover or another player. However, what the Annihilator has in power, it lacks in fire rate, as the Annihilator is a single action revolver, similar in speed to a pump-action shotgun. The Annihilator also does massive damage to Scorestreaks. It is able to destroy UAVs and Counter UAVs with a single shot, while others can take two or more, making it a fast albeit limited alternative to launchers. The Annihilator has a yellow holographic sight with a clear center dot for precise aiming. It has virtually no sway, but the sights must be lowered between shots to cock the weapon. It has a large hipfire spread, however. The Annihilator possesses one of the longest charge times of the Specialist Weapons, tied with the Purifier and H.I.V.E. at 5 minutes in Team Deathmatch (or 3 minutes and 45 seconds with Overclock) and only surpassed by the Scythe. Compared to other single-shot Specialist Weapons, it has high penetration and a lack of charging or firing delay; however, it falls short in ammo capacity, and it lacks the chain reaction from the Tempest and the flexibility and explosive tip of the Sparrow. Like aforementioned weapons, consistent accuracy is key to using the Annihilator effectively. Zombies Upon completing the revised Fly Trap easter egg in The Giant, players will be able to obtain the Annihilator in their special weapon slot. It holds a total of 18 shots, and can kill a zombie with a single headshot up to round 24, or 33 with Double Tap Root Beer. See video tutorial here It is also available in Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa, Kino der Toten, Ascension, Shangri-La, Moon, and Origins through the Mystery Box as a part of the Zombies Chronicles map pack, where it is automatically added to the special weapon slot once it is picked up from the Mystery Box. Unlike other guns in the game, meleeing with the Annihilator equipped will result in the player pistol-whipping, rather than using the knife. This also applies even if the player bought the Bowie Knife. This melee attack will inflict 100 damage, as opposed to the regular knife's 150 and Bowie Knife's 1000 damage. Coupled with the slower attack speed, it is thus ill-advised to melee with the Annihilator in Zombies. A glitch may occur when the player obtains the Annihilator where if they were downed with the Annihilator in their inventory, whether wielded or stored, the player will lose a gun and all their points will be taken at a thousand or two thousand at a time while Samantha laughs (similar to using the give all command in certain games). This is due to the game's anti-cheat falsely detecting the player having too many weapons. Gallery Annihilator BO3.png|The Annihilator in first person Annihilator Iron Sights BO3.png|Aiming down the sights Annihilator 3rd Person BO3.png|Third-person view of the revolver Seraph menu icon BO3.png|Seraph aiming her Annihilator in specialist selection menu Arsenal Accelerator GobbleGum BO3.png|The Annihilator as seen on the Arsenal Accelerator GobbleGum Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 The Annihilator returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 as the Specialist Weapon for Seraph in multiplayer. Functioning similarly to its prior incarnation, the Annihilator fires extremely penetrating rounds capable of piercing multiple surfaces and targets. The main difference however is that it is double-action, giving it a higher fire rate. It can be found in a box in Blackout by shooting all the moving targets with a pistol in the green tent in Firing Range. It was part of the character mission to unlock Seraph for the mode, before all multiplayer characters were made available by default in Blackout to instead unlock The Numbers outfit for each multiplayer character. The weapon is a two body shot kill in Blackout, unlike its usual one-shot damage. Gallery Annihilator BO4.png|First-person view of the Annihilator Annihilator ADS BO4.png|Iron sights Seraph Holding Annihilator BO4.png|Seraph holding the Annihilator in the Specialist Headquarters menu Seraph Multiplayer Reveal Image BO4.jpg|Seraph firing the revolver in a reveal image Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops III *Despite the Data Vault stating that the weapon originally was produced in Singapore, there is text on the weapon stating that it comes from Thailand. *In campaign, the Annihilator still requires 150 kills for the Master of Arms decoration despite having no unlocks. *In campaign, the Annihilator unlocks camos when getting kills, however there is no option to personalize the Annihilator with the camos that get unlocked. *In The Giant, when picking up the Annihilator, the characters may comment on the gun speaking in a strange language, when in reality it does not make any abnormal sounds. *In The Giant, when a zombie is killed by the player while holding the Annihilator (unless Insta-Kill is active), it will completely disintegrate. Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 *During Seraph's Specialist Headquarters training, Frank Woods will refer to the Annihilator as "Annie the Annihilator", referencing the M65 atomic cannon nickname of "Atomic Annie". Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Specialist Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Handguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Specialist Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Handguns